


Like Fathers Like Son

by Zzensan



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Smut, Yaoi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zzensan/pseuds/Zzensan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>M Cont, 21+, Eksplisit,<br/>Hidup adalah segalanya tentang kompetisi. Yang kuat hidup, yang lemah mati peraturan paling sederhana dan nyata.<br/>Sisi rendah dari elit Kunugigaoka, Gakuho AsanoXGakushuu Asano.<br/>ZzenSan ♛</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Fathers Like Son

_SMUT ALERT! INCEST_

_21+, M Cont, HateLove_

* * *

 

Seorang ketua Osis, pintar, teladan, tegas, dan berwibawa. Siapa tak mengenalnya, dengan rambut sewarna kulit jeruk, tatap tegas dan penuh ambisi. Melangkah dengan tubuhnya yang tegap, tanpa ragu dan sangat disegani juga selalu nampak mengagumkan. Gakushuu Asano, dengan nilai-nilai sempurnanya di setiap mata pelajaran. Supel, dan dihormati, setiap orang pasti menaruh enggan bahkan untuk menolak perintahnya. Kata-katanya selalu penuh keyakinan yang tergila-gila pada kesempurnaan.

Di dunia ini, hanya satu yang ia pegang dan terus percayai. Berdiri di barisan paling depan, tegap di posisi tertinggi, menjadi yang terkuat dari yang terkuat. Pengetahuan, adalah segalanya nilai sempurna adalah alasan mengapa hingga sekarang ia harus tetap hidup.

"Akulah satu-satunya yang akan berdiri memimpin siapapun di sini!" tidak ada yang berani melawannya, setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya selalu memberi pengaruh. Di balik tatapannya yang begitu tegas seakan penuh intimidasi. Keberadaannya saja membuat udara sekitar terasa sedikit mengancam. Aura apa yang ia miliki? sesuatu yang jahat seperti menguap dari dirinya. Yang paling sempurna di antara sempurna, yang paling menjunjung tinggi visi dan misi sekolahnya. Apa yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya sekarang, adalah berdiri di puncak tertinggi memimpin golongan yang ada di bawah telapak kakinya. Ketua kelas, yang paling disegani dari seantero sekolah elit Kunugigaoka. Putra sulung dari Direktur Asano. _-Gakushuu Asano-_

 

**Cklak!**

Suara pintu tertutup perlahan, ia baru saja bertemu dengan Direktur Asano yang memegang kendali penuh atas apa yang berdiri di atas tanah yang ia dirikan menjalankan metode pembelajaran. Lelaki di balik meja itu, yang memimpin sekolah ini hingga begitu menonjol di seluruh Jepang. Seseorang yang mengaurakan hawa pemburu dengan lengkungan senyum yang mengumbar di apik wajahnya.

Melangkah cepat dengan wajah masamnya membawa buku catatan terapit di jemarinya. Alisnya mengernyit menahan rasa panas perih di pipinya. Memar merah terlihat jelas garis jari melekat di pipinya. Setiap orang di sekolah tahu, ia pasti baru selesai berdebat dengan Direktur sekolah. Ujian selanjutnya, ia harus bisa kembali menduduki di nilai tertinggi di sekolahnya. Tidak peduli seberapa keraspun ia harus belajar. Tidak peduli berapa kali ia mengulas soal, apapun yang terjadi ia harus menjadi yang tertinggi dari siapapun yang ada di sekolahnya. Rasa sakit terasa nyata menggeroggoti kepalanya, seperti di kelilingi ribuan kelabang yang masuk melalui setiap lubang di kepalanya. Sedikit suara seperti begitu mengganggunya, depresinya yang luar biasa setelah menjadi posisi kedua di seumur hidupnya yang dipenuhi kesempurnaan.

   "Kelas E sialan itu!" kisuhnya kesal, ia bahkan tak membalas sapaan beberapa temannya yang bertemu muka dengannya. Aura hitam membara dari dasar hatinya, setelah ujian terakhirnya pertengahan semester ini. Ia di permalukan oleh seorang Akabane dari kelas E. Merebut angka sempurna, kekalahan poinnya di ujian kali ini benar-benar mengganggunya. Seperti kepala yang dipaku, leher terjerat dan mata yang perih terbuka menahan nyala api di hadapannya. Ia tak memikirkan apapun sejak kekalahannya, desakan dari Tuan Asano yang mulai membuatnya harus lebih berusaha keras.

Melebihi usahanya yang selama ini ia lakukan, menelan pelajaran demi pelajaran mencernanya hingga mengakar di otaknya. Tidak merasakan sakit, tidak merasakan lelah, demi menghancurkannya. Mengorbankan masa mudanya yang seharusnya bersemangat dan penuh keceriaan. Demi memasangkan tali yang akan ia ciptakan, terjatuh, diinjak-injak. Tidak ada yang melihatnya, semua orang yang melihat punggungnyapun tahu, dialah satu-satunya yang berdiri dengan bangga di atas kegagalan orang lain. Tidak ada yang tahu, seperti apa yang ia lalui. Wajah tenang dingin itu menelan segala perasaan-perasaannya yang tak pernah ia katakan pada siapapun.

Kehidupan pribadinya yang jauh dari kebanggaan yang selalu dijunjungnya dengan hasil kerja kerasnya. Menjadi yang terbaik terus menerus di SMP Kunugigaoka bukanlah hal yang mudah. Juga ia mendapatkan itu semua di luar kekuasaan ayahnya yang duduk tenang dengan tersenyum melihat murid-murid sekolahnya berusaha keras demi menghindari kelas E. Kelas terburuk, fasilitas dan segala yang diterimanya hanyalah hinaan dan cacian. Tempat setiap orang terpuruk, tempat siapapun bisa meludah kedalamnya. Menjadi tempat hukuman yang mengerikan untuk siapapun yang jatuh ke dalamnya. Tapi, siapa yang tahu? Sudah sejak lama, Gakushu ingin tahu sesuatu yang terus Tuan Asano sembunyikan darinya. Disembunyikan dari setiap orang, termasuk anaknya sendiri.

**•**

**•**

Langit sudah begitu gelap, makan malamnya sudah tersaji di meja sederhana dengan tampilan elegannya. Gakushuu tak mengatakan apapun kecuali mencuri pandang pada wajah datar yang terpaku layar monitor laptopnya sepanjang jam makan malam. Ia tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun, termasuk dari piring dan gerak sendoknya. Malam ini, akan menjadi hukuman baginya yang mempermalukan seluruh kelas A karena berbeda 3 Poin dari nilai tertinggi dari kelas E.

  "Menatapku seperti itu? Kau benar-benar tak sabar dengan hukumanmu hari ini?" Tuan Asano menutup laptopnya menyadari sepasang mata yang terus mencuri perhatian padanya. Ia selalu begitu tenang, mengumbar senyum liciknya pada anak tunggal yang menatapnya sedikit gentar. Bahkan setelah belasan tahun hidup bersama, Gakushuu tak pernah bisa membaca arti yang tersirat dari tatapannya. Gakushuu membuang pandangannya kearah lain menghindari kalimat-kalimat menjengkelkan dari pria yang menatapnya dengan begitu menyebalkan. Ia menyelesaikan makan malamnya dengan cepat.

Membersihkan mulutnya dengan ujung sapu tangan dan mengenakan apa yang harus ia kenakan malam ini. "Tcih!" dengan kesal menatap keranjang pakaian dengan bahan kulit hitam yang mengkilat. Ia meraihnya, dan menuju kamar orang tuanya. Sejak kematian ibunya, sejak tak ada sosok yang bisa mencintainya dengan setulus-tulusnya. Alasan mengapa ia harus selalu menjadi juara, di balik keegoisan dan kerja kerasnya. Seseorang yang membuatnya berada disituasi semacam ini.

"Kau sudah selesai dengan persiapannya?" Tuan Asano membuka pintu kamarnya, ia menyelesaikan mandinya dengan cepat. Ujung rambutnya yang basah pada tengkuk dan bagian dadanya. Leher jenjang dan rahangnya yang terlihat kuat. Juga tatapannya yang begitu tegas tanpa ampun seakan siap menerjang mangsanya. Gakushuu terduduk tenang melipat kedua kaki jenjangnya seperti anak perempuan, kulit segar kontras dengan warna pakaiannya yang gelap. Wajahnya sedikit masam, seakan garis merah semu di bawah matanya.

Apakah ia marah? Apakah ia tersipu? Siapa yang tahu, bahkan pria yang mengenakan yukata mandinya terus menatapnya lekat-lekat sambil menarik garis senyum.

Menunggu sesuatu, apa yang ia ingin dengar remaja yang nampak malu-malu kesal di pusat ranjangnya.

"Gakuho San! Tolong, perlakukan aku dengan baik-" suara bergetar Gakushuu yang terdengar tipis begitu manis dan menggairahkan baginya. Memanggil ayahnya sendiri begitu formal? Juga duduk di ranjangnya dengan tenang memberikan tatapan penuh pengharapan. Drama yang akan ia mainkan menghibur Tuan Asano karena kekalahannya. Dengan pakaiannya, berbahan kulit hitam yang mengkilat di bawah sinar lampu temaram.

Melekat begitu ketat ke kulit putihnya. Membiarkan Harimau di hadapannya, seakan pasrah menatap pemangsa yang siap mengoyaknya. "Jadilah anak baik malam ini! Gakushuu Kun!" Sambil menarikan liat lidahnya mengecap airmata yang siap jatuh dari sudut mata dengan warna seindah senja. Sosok yang berwibawa itu kini di begitu jinak di bawah telapak tangan ayahnya. Ekspresi tanpa arti, di sudut mata yang nanar melembabkan bulu mata lentiknya.

"Ach-" pekik Gakushuu menahan temali ketat yang di tarik keras dari balik baju ketatnya.

"Merah! Warna yang sangat cocok untuk kulitmu!" tanpa basa-basi, begitu cepat menelanjangi siswa tahun ajaran akhir di sekolah menengah pertama. Pakaiannya yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, yang tersisa hanya kain tipis. Merah, dengan temali melilit pada pinggulnya. Melingkari dadanya, benar-benar selera yang menganggu.

G String merah terang dengan temali yang di ikat memita di sisinya. Juga bikini merah tipis samar yang amat transparan jatuh di kulit pucatnya. Tonjolan kecil di dadanya yang kemerahan bersembunyi di balik helaian tipis kain transparan yang membalut dadanya. "Tuan...... Kau sangat mesum!" Gakushuu tersipu canggung. Pakaian yang selalu ayahnya hadiahkan untuk setiap kekalahannya. Benar-benar Ayah dan Anak yang menyimpan rahasia di balik sosok tegasnya. "Hnnn-" ujung jemari menjamah paha putih halus tak terhalang apapun. Menyelinap nakal di antar temali yang melingkari pingulnya. "Jadi, kau memang anak binal tidak mendengarkan perintah gurumu ya!?" suaranya berbisik seakan mengalirkan aliran listrik hingga ke ujung kakinya. Sensasi geli merinding pada dada dan pangkal pahanya. Rangsangan yang di berikan pria dewasa ini begitu mudah menghipnotisnya.

Wajahnya merona, bibirnya sedikit bergetar menahan suara tatapannya jadi sayu pada warna orange manis di balut surai indahnya. "Achh... Gakuho Saaan-" erangnya begitu manis, seakan memanja kerap kali ujung jemari itu memilin pucuk merah muda di dadanya yang kian mengeras. Ia benar-benar takluk, masih terlalu cepat seribu tahun untuk mengalahkan keganasan lelaki ini di atas ranjang.

"Ah, apakah itu terasa sakit?" sambil menatap tegas seakan ia ingin mendengar suara yang lebih manis dari bibir pucat yang bergetar dengan hiasan linangan airmata di wajahnya.

"Ngghhh, nnaaahhh Gakuho San. Jangan hanya menggodaku di.. sini.. Ahhhh-" ucapnya dengan nada bergetar menahan aliran yang menjalari setiap syaraf dari bawah kulitnya. Ia harus berperan seperti ini, setiap malam sejak usianya sepuluh tahun. Kali ini, ia benar-benar tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menolak undangan yang disampaikan Direktur sekolah pada setiap lekuk tubuhnya oleh kecupan.

Rasa takutnya memudar, perasaan canggung ingin menolak seakan menguap, ia benar-benar telah membiarkan harga dirinya runtuh setiap malam dengan perlakuan-perlakuan yang menaklukan hebatnya. "Kau sudah sekeras ini? Betapa murahan!" Tuan Besar yang berwajah datar itu mulai melumat daun telinga Gakushuu dengan liarnya. Membuat siswa itu menggeliat hebat, menggapai, menarik, merengkuh apapun yang bisa diraihnya. Juga rangsangan pada pangkal paha dan ujung putingnya. Giginya sedikit gemeratak emnahan suara yang keluar samar dari bibir kecilnya. "Ahhh- to tolong hentikan-jangan di sana.." ia tak mampu lagi terus berpura-pura. Rasa gelitik hebat yang membakar dirinya dari dalam. "Naahhh, a.. Ayaah..." suaranya kian bergetar manja tertahan dengan tubuh mengejangnya.

Membuat lelaki yang menggodanya itu tertawa, bagaimana ia bisa melihat anaknya nampak semenggairahkan ini di bawah kendalinya. Gakushuu tak pernah tau, apa yang membuatnya begitu takluk pada pria itu. Seseorang yang rela merangkak dan menggonggong seperti anak anjing bermain mengikuti tuannya. Seseorang yang mengejar nilai sempurna mengorbankan waktu bermainnya. Juga seseorang yang rela menanggalkan bajunya untuk memuaskan hasrat ayahnya. Paling tidak, perlahan dalam perasaan di rendahkannya seperti ini.

Sedikit perasaan asing memercikan cahaya dari dasar hatinya yang ia kira bahkan telah mati. Hubungan yang terlihat begitu dingin oleh semua orang yang menyegani mereka. Semua orang yang mengagungkan keluarga Asano sebagai pimpinan tertinggi sekolah Kunugigaoka.

_-Siapa yang tahu? Semua orang punya sisi rendah yang paling rendah, setinggi apapun ia di mata orang lain.-_

"Karena kau kalah dari kelas E, kau jadi mendapat hukuman ini. Sudah berapa lama? Kau tidak menjadi anak bodoh senakal ini!" Slap- Tamparan keras menggoyangkan bongkahan pantatnya, tanda merah muncul dari bawah permukaan kulitnya. Sekali lagi, dengan lebih keras. Tidak ada komplain, tidak ada perlawanan. Kecuali lelehan airmata yang entah mengarikan sakit atau nikmat yang mengalir lurus jatuh dari binar matanya.

"Lihatlah! Anak nakal ini, kau menikmatinya? Rendahan!" desisnya sedikit menahan aliran panas dari ujung jemari kakinya. Ia berdiri, menghadap anak lelaki yang menunggunya dengan tenang. Membuka mulut dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

Melihatnya melakukan hal memalukan seperti ini, sangat menyenangkan satu-satunya yang Tuan Asano pikir adalah sebuah hiburan. Lebih rendah dari anjing pemakan sampah. Lebih rendah dari pelacur yang menjajakan dirinya begitu murah. Sambil tersenyum bengis memamerkan deret giginya, Tuan Asano menutup hidung putra tunggalnya membuatnya membuka mulut lebih lebar lagi. Tentu saja tak ada yang ingin alat vitalnya tergores gigi saat sedang bercinta.

"Apa kau menginginkannya?" ujar pria dewasa dengan wajah sinis itu menarik simpul licik di senyumannya. Gakushuu terdiam, ia hanya bisa menelan ludah. Apa yang pernah Ayahnya katakan untuk saat-saat seperti ini,

"Tolong! Aku sangat menginginkannya-" Gakushuu menggigit bibir mulai kesal dengan sikapnya yang merendahkan diri seperti ini. Rasa panas basah kuluman yang di berikan dari bibit mungil itu. Tepat di tonjolan kemerahan tepat bawah kepala kemaluannya. Dalam, dan lebih kuat lagi. Sapuan lidah mungilnya yang panas.

"Ayah, milikmu terlalu besar. Menakutkan-" dengan tatapanya yang terlihat kosong begitu hampa. Mengatakan hal yang membangkitkan birahi juga arahan dari Tuan Asano. "Siapkan dirimu sendiri!" perintah itu meluncur dari bibir Tuan Asano begitu dingin. Bersama Gakushuu yang menelanjang idirinya sendiri. Raga yang di kagumi penuh wibawa di sekolahnya, hanya pemuas sex ayahnya sampai di balik pintu kamar ini.

"Hnnggg.... aaahhh-" apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang? Membuka lebar-lebar kedua kakinya. Memainkan dirinya sendiri, ya dia hanya mendapat perintah menyiapkan dirinya dengan baik. Membuat dirinya merasa begitu terangsang hanya dengan bermasturbasi di hadapan ayahnya. Sepasang mata yang siap menerkamnya. Bagian yang ia harapkan, _'cepat terkam aku, lakukan itu kasar dan keras'_ di balik wajahnya yang berusaha menahan desiran birahi di bawah telapak kakinya. Membara membakar tubuhnya hingga ujung ubun-ubunnya. Menyentuh dirinya sendiri, benar-benar pria ini sangat senang membantainya hingga separah ini.

"A- ayah...." suara rengekannya begitu lucu mengingat bagaimana tingkah angkuhnya di sekolah. Membayangkannya saja membuat Tuan Asano tertawa kecil, melihat wajah anaknya yang satu-satunya ini mengharapkan kepuasan darinya. Lelaki itu tahu betul, mereka berdua bukan orang yang cukup lembut untuk peka pada perasaan yang merambati hati mereka. Sebelum berbunga dan muncul kepermukaan, tanpa bukti bagi mereka cinta hanyalah omong kosong dan tak lebih dari sekedar kata-kata.

"Ayah? Kau kira kau sedang berhadapan dengan siapa? Tuan Muda Gakushuu!!" sedikit kasar, ia membuka kedua kaki Gakushuu lebih lebar lagi. Meluruskan salah satu kakinya ke atas, membuat pahanya mengejang. "Hnn-" menahan dirinya yang hampir kehilangan kewarasannya. "Maaf, maaf, Gakuho San! Ayo, ayo lekas lakukan itu-" sambil merengek di bawah tubuh bidang yang terlihat jelas mulai emngkilat kerena keringatnya. Tangannya mencengram lengan kekar lelaki itu begitu erat. Mendekatkan dirinya, ia sudah melewati batas sadarnya. Melewati nalar yang tak lagi bisa ia kendalikan, selalu tak berdaya pada racun yang begitu menggoda dahaganya. Seakan tubuh itu bukan lagi miliknya, ia tahu hal ini buruk untuk dilakukan.

Hubungan seperti ini untuk Ayah dan Anak? Tapi ia tak bisa menolaknya. Rasa pahit di inti hatinya itu mekar merebakan aroma yang memenuhi dirinya, membuat tubuhnya bergerak di luar kendalinya. Lelaki yang berhadapan dengannya ini, yang memberinya waktu melihat dunia. Menanamkan sesuatu yang merasuk jiwa tumbuh memenuhi dirinya. Hidupnya, harga dirinya, setiap kesempurnaan yang diraihnya. Ia tahu pada akhirnya keseluruhan dari hidupnya, ada di genggam erat tangan lelaki yang menyentuhnya dengan sekasar ini.

"Aku akan melakukannya pelan-pelan, seperti saat mengambil Anal Virginmu! Gakushuu kun-" dengan tatapan menggodanya, suaranya yang selalu berhasil membangkit gairah remaja yang berbaring menerima semua perlakuannya di bawah tubuhnya ini.

"Hnyaaah... Gakuho San-" ia tak peduli lagi seperti apapun. Ia hanya ingin cepat mencapainya dengan cepat. Wajahnya yang berantakan dengan tatapannya yang tak bisa di artikan. Apakah ia ketakutan? Apakah ia menolak perbuatannya sendiri? Satu hal yang pasti, sekarang ia tak bisa berhenti.

Lesakan perlahan memenuhi bagian dirinya. Menghubungkan dua raga hidup yang selalu menganggap kompetisi adalah segalanya.

"Hnnaahh- lagi-" Gakushuu terbata-bata mulai melengkungkan tubuhnya. Dadanya membusur tinggi membiarkan tubuhnya berlonjak bergerak mengikuti tempo yang dimainkan lawan di rajangnya.

"Lebih pelan lagi?" Tuan Asano berbisik, ia terlalu senang melihat anaknya ini membuang semua harga diri saat menghadapinya. Gakushuu hanya menggeleng pelan, ia membuka kedua kakinya sedikit lebih lebar lagi. Satu hal yang ia pikirkan sekarang.

"Lebih dalam lagi, Ayah....." jemarinya merengkuh lengan besar yang menahan tubuhnya. Suaranya yang terdengar jadi lebih menggoda, begitu rendah dan memalukan. Desahan dari bibir tipis merah muda yang sangat menikmati hukumannya malam ini. 'Sial!' kisuh Tuan Gakuho kesal. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang memeras hatinya, perasaan yang menari-nari mengajaknya sampai pada puncak malam ini. Ia sudah tak bisa menahan dirinya lebih lama lagi.

Dada bidang dan perutnya yang berpola kotak kecoklatan. Keringat pada kening mengaliri rahang, yang jatuh pada raga pucat miliknya yang menggeliat di bawahnya. Juga keringatnya mengucur hebat bersama hentakan-hentakan yang membuat suara kaki ranjang berdecit mengikuti pola yang dibuatnya. Ia terus mengerahkan tenanganya, memperhatikan bagaimana anak lelaki dibawahnya ini menjadi candu pada dirinya. Wajahnya yang berantakan, pada rambut sewarna matahari sore yang menyenangkan. Setelah melewati tiga puluh menit. Dengan posisinya yang sudah berubah kesekian kali. Menghadapkan wajah payah putranya yang telah mendedikasikan dirinya menjadi wanita bagi ayahnya.

"Ah, apakah kau masih kuat?" goda Tuan Asano berharap putranya kembali menyulut birahinya yang nyaris mencapai klimaksnya. "Ah, terlalu besar. Mengisi seluruh diriku, ayah... ayaahhh... Terus ajari aku-" Suaranya yang parau, dengan wajahnya yang mulai kelelahan. Anak lelaki itu membuat Gakuho bergerak lebih cepat, kasar dan pola ayunan pinggulnya yang berantakan. Menghantamkan dirinya dalam dan dalam lagi, membuat tubuh di bawahnya terlonjak-lonjak menahan dirinya. Mengajarinya, ya memang semua yang Gakushuu tahu adalah hasil pembelajaran yang di terimanya dengan cara cantik dari ayahnya.

Kelabang yang menggeliat, montster yang mengamuk menggerogoti otaknya, ketakutan dan ancaman yang memaksanya cepat mempelajari hal-hal baru. Termasuk urusan seperti ini, ia tidak lagi seperti anak empat belas tahun yang normal. Tekanan dan setiap hal yang menguasai jiwanya, menjeratnya dalam setiap asa yang tersisa.

"Aya....h hnnnnn..." desahannya yang tak lagi tertahan. Kukunya yang mencakar punggung memeluk erat seseorang yang menggempurnya tanpa ampun. Stamina ayahnya yang seakan tak ada habisnya. Benar-benar orang yang mengerikan. Hentakannya melambat dan lebih dalam menjangkau lebih jauh. Denyut yang kian cepat pada benda asing yang memasuki tubuhnya terasa kian memburu. Nafasnya sedikit tersengal berusaha menenangkan dirinya menunda sesuatu yang akan meledak dari dirinya.

Kaki Gakushuu sedikit mengejang menahan dirinya, sementara melihat wajah kepayahan dibanjiri keringat dari airmata yang mulai mengering. Membuat Gakushuu terlihat lebih lucu dan manis dari sebelumnya. "Hnnahh.. A- ayah, jangan menahannya." Gakushuu nampak memperoleh kembali sadar dirinya dengan wajah lelah yang sangat kacau. Ia bangkit melawan rasa ngilu di pinggang dan perih bagian bawah tubuhnya. Rasa pegal merambati betis dan pangkal pahanya tapi ia masih terus bergerak dengan sesuka hatinya.

Setelah bermain selama lebih dari satu jam, dan salah satu diantara mereka belum ada yang mencapai orgasmenya. Kompetisi di atas ranjang yang sangat membakar gairah masing-masing dari mereka. Benar-benar Ayah dan Anak, emosi dan kasih, kebencian dan cinta, sesuatu yang hanya dipisahkan jalinan benang tipis yang setiap orang bisa salah artikan.

"Ah, jika kau sesempit ini. Aku tidak bisa bergerak bebas, Gakushuu Kun!" sambil menyeka keringat dari sisi wajahnya. Menyisir rambut kebelakang dengan jemarinya yang panjang. Setelah bersikap seperti apapun, yang bisa Gakushuu lakukan berharap ayahnya lekas mencapai ejakulasinya lebih cepat. Tetap saja, yang di hadapinya saat ini bukan orang biasa. Seseorang yang menungganginya begitu kasar dan selalu tak memberinya jeda. Seseorang yang mempermalukannya setiap malam menertawai dirinya hingga tak berdaya.

"Tsk, aku ini tidak mudah di puaskan oleh anak jalang sepertimu!" ocehnya sambil memincingkan senyum merendahkan lawan sex nya di ranjang itu. "Benarkah?" Gakushuu bangkit dari berbaringnya, ia merambat naik merengkuh lengan kekar Tuan Asano. Ia mengecup dengan perlahan pipi yang sangat ia segani setiap hari. Perasaan yang tak ia pahami, mungkin ia hanya terbawa suasana, pada kecupan demi membekas sedikit panas di kulit kecoklatan yang mengkilat. Menghadapkan tubuhnya, dan kembali memasukan benda asing yang bukan miliknya pada bagian bawahnya.

"A.. Ah.. Gakuho San. Apakah ini terasa enak?" Kali ini Gakushuu memastikan mengerahkan apa yang bisa ia lakukan. Menaik turunkan tubuhnya, rasa luar biasa melihat remaja itu bersusah payah dengan sekuat tenaga. Sensasi luar biasa, melihat remaja bodoh yang sedang terpengaruh oleh emosinya untuk segera memuaskannya. Juga ekspresinya yang mulai terlihat sayu, tertahan suara manis erangan di bibirnya.

"Gyaah-" Gakushuu terpekik ketika ujung putingnya dilahap dengan buas oleh lelaki yang menjadi rivalny. Sapuan lidahnya menari juga ia tak ingin kalah. Gerakan tubuhnya kian cepat, sempit dan temponya yang sangat baik. Jadi serangan yang dilancarkan Tuan Asano lebih intens dan cepat, ia ingin segera membuat anak di hadapannya ini bertekuk lutut memintanya berhenti. Butir keringat yang mengalir, bergantung pada tengkuk yang menahan dirinya. Sesekali desahanya terdengar tipis, Tuan Asano mulai menikmati pelayanannya. Benar-benar anak pintar yang cepat tanggap pada setiap reaksi yang harus ia tunjukan, masalah seperti ini bukan lagi urusan sulit baginya.

"Ah, ayah... Aku.. Aku sangat mencintaimu, juga sex denganmu adalah yang terbaik." Gakushuu berusaha menyulut gairah yang sedang meledak-ledak dari ekspresi tertahan Tuan Asano. Mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat yang bisa memancingnya, juga ekspresi pasrah yang ia tahu Tuan Asano sangat senang melihat orang lain nampak berputus asa di bawah telapak kakinya. "Ayah, aku akan melakukan apapun-" ceracaunya, ia masih terus bergerak. Suaranya jadi terputus-putus. Pelukannya kian erat.

"Agar kau juga mencintaiku! Aku akan melakukan apapun, ah.. Ayah.." suaranya gemetar, tubuhnya seperti akan mengejang. Luapan emosinya, dari wajah yang terlihat manis dan lemah tak berdaya itu. Mendengar apa yang diucapkan entah benar atau bohong itu. Tuan Asano terlalu mencurigai setiap perkataan aneh, apalagi keluar dari mulut anaknya yang ia tahu tipikal liciknya sangat serasi dengannya. Mungkin ia hanya belum menyadari. Sesuatu yang Gakushuu lakukan selama ini di masa hidupnya, hanya untuk membuat lelaki ini mengakui dan membalas perasaan satu arahnya.

"Ah, sial! Aku akan keluar sekarang!!" ia menekankan pinggulnya jauh lebih dalam pada tubuh yang lebih kecil milik putra tunggalnya itu. Meluap, sesuatu yang panas memenuhi perutnya. Bersama ejakulasinya yang mengisi perutnya, meleleh pada sprei putih yang mengalasi mereka.

"Ah, ayah.. -" Gakuho meletakan kepalanya pada dada bidang yang sangat kokoh yang selalu hadir di benaknya. Tersisa di antara sadar dan mimpinya. Berlindung di balik nama lelaki ini, yang mengerikan pada perasaannya yang liar diluar kendali. Hidup yang dijalaninya begitu keras mencapai apa yang selalu di katakan dengan tegas dan jelas oleh sosok ini. Yang mendapatkan apapun, dengan cara apapun.

Pada akhir di sepanjang sisa hidupnya, ia selalu di bayangi kalimat-kalimat yang mengakar hingga dasar jiwanya. Pada akhirnya yang ia lakukan buakn untuk keinginannya, itu semua ia lakukan hanya untuk membuktikan dirinya. Sesuatu yang begitu jelas tak terlihat, sesuatu yang samar dan mencurigakan justru mendapat perhatian lebih walau di sebrang lautan.

**.**

**.**

"Kau masih bisa berfikir tentang rahasia di kelas E? Maka sebaiknya kau memanfaatkan waktumu untuk belajar menghancurkan mereka." tubuh tegap bidang itu beranjak meninggalkan Gakushuu yang memeluk bantal di ranjang sendirian. Matanya mengekori arah langkah pria itu. Menuang wine dan meletakan balok es di gelasnya membuat bunyi yang memecah keheningan. Warnanya yang merah hati, nyaris keunguan mengalir dari mulut botol perlahan menimbulkan suara aliran seakan memecah es yang ada di gelasnya.

"Kelas E?" gumamnya, membenamkan wajahnya di antara dua lengannya. Matanya terpejam, ia dikalahkan Akabane hanya dengan selisih tiga poin di nilai matematikanya. "Tentu saja, membuat kelas E tetap pada stratanya. Kau akan mendapat reward jika dapat memuaskanku." Pria itu menyesap bibir gelas membasahi bibirnya. Tatapannya begitu dingin, angkuh, bahkan di luar jam kerjanya ia masih terus membicarakan soal fungsi Gakushuu untuk menjaga Kunugigaoka tetap berada di bawah kendalinya.

"Bahkan jika itu artinya memaksa otakmu berkerja, kau akan sampai pada kepuasannya. Di masa depan, menghancurkan orang-orang bodoh dari kaum rendah. Masa depan dan segalanya yang terjamin..." ia mengurai helai rambut yang jatuh pada pipi pucat putranya dengan jemarinya yang menyusurinya lembut. Membuat remaja itu mengerjap, dan memastikan pandangannya. Telapak tangannya yang menyentuhnya dengan lembut. Kehangatan yang datang dari sana, menghadapi tatap mata tegas penuh kemutlakan.

Jauh menembus dirinya "Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku, jika melawan kelas E saja kau tidak mampu!" lelaki itu menarik ujung rambut bagian depan Gakushuu membuatnya meringis menahan perih. Sedikit sakit pada rambutnya yang di tarik ke atas dengan kasar. "Kau pikir kau dilahirkan di dunia ini untuk apa? Jika bukan menjadi budakku!" Tuan Asano tertawa kecil sambil menjatuhkan wajah pucat itu kembali ke bantalnya.

Masih bertelanjang dada duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Tuan Besar Asano yang selalu menunjukan kewibawaannya, kekuasaan yang ada dalam genggam kendalinya. Gakushuu merambati lengan dan punggung yang memunggungi membuat pria itu melirik dengan tenang memastikan gerak-gerik pemuda itu. Tangannya yang jauh lebih kecil, pada kulit pucat yang lemah terlihat begitu rapuh. Merangsek, menghirup aroma yang mengudara dari wine dan keringat ayahnya. Jemarinya menjamah melingkari leher lelaki dengan tatap tegas yang terus memperhatikannya.

"Nee... Ayah...." panggilnya berbisik memanja. Menyentuh rahang kuat itu dan melingkarkan jemarinya pada tenggorokan yang terlihat menggairahkan dengan selangkanya yang berkeringat.

"Suatu hari nanti di sini!" Gakushuu hanya mengumbar senyum, deret gigi kecil-kecil di dalam senyumannya.

Wajahnya yang bersemu seperti mabuk, "Aku akan melingkarkan rantai yang membuatmu menjadi anjingku! Ini hanya soal waktu, Gakuho.... San" bisiknya pada telinga lelaki itu membuat darahnya kembali berdesir naik pada sekujur tubuhnya. Perasaan geli ingin tertawa terbahak dari balik wajah datarnya.

Tuan Asano meminum wine di gelasnya hingga habis bersama sisa balok es kecil masuk dalam mulutnya. Menjatuhkan gelasnya pada karpet di lantainya tak membuatnya pecah. Menggenggam lengan yang kecil begitu lemah yang katanya _'akan melingkarkan kalung anjing'_ padanya. Mengarahkan wajahnya yang tenang, dengan tatapannya yang melumpuhkan. Kecupan dingin dari bibirnya mendarat di leher kurus membuatnya basah. Balok es yang perlahan meleleh di lidahnya itu kian membuat Gakushuu merinding.

"Hnnn-" menahan suaranya dengan tangannya. Tuan Gakuho meletakan sisa es dari mulutnya pada bibir yang menyambutnya dengan tenang.

"Ahmmpp-" mulutnya melumat, lidah yang menari cepat. Sensasi geli di rongga atas dalam mulutnya.

"Ahhh...." ia melengkungkan tubuhnya, lagi apakah ronde keduanya akan di mulai? "Kau bahkan tak bisa menolak diriku. Selamanya, di bawah tubuhku. Kau hanya budak tak berguna yang kugerakan seperti boneka." Tatapan mengejek dengan anda suara rendah yang menjengkelkan memenuhi pikirannya.

**.**

**.**

Udara yang dingin, dengan detik jam yang terdengar. Apa yang diungkapkan memang benar, budak yang dipermainkan. Melakukan apapun untuk memuaskan keinginan lelaki itu. Terlalu berbahaya yang mencandu baginya, membuka bukunya untuk mendapatkan ilmu. Juga membuka kakinya untuk pelampiasan kebencian-kebencian dari ayahnya. Tidak ada hubungan lain yang terjalin di antara mereka. Hidup adalah segalanya tentang kompetisi. Yang kuat hidup, yang lemah mati peraturan paling sederhana dan nyata.

"Ayah-" Gakushuu memejamkan matanya. Sedikit warna senja itu kembali menerangi maniknya. Ia sudah tak bisa lari lagi, ia sudah menyerahkan hidupnya dan mendedikasikannya sebagai seorang wanita. "Ya ayah, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menaklukan sempurnamu." Pada malam yang panjang, pada hati yang kesepian. Halaman hidupnya yang selalu di penuhi hal yang tak mudah ia terima.

Setiap kata-kata manusia yang sering kali berlawanan dengan hatinya. Hal yang pasti dari setiap kebohongan dan sikap acuh yang tetap Gakushuu jaga. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih, semua yang terbaik yang ia lakukan itu hanya karena ia benar-benar mencintai ayahnya. Seperti apapun balasan yang diterimanya, seperti apapun sikap buruk yang ia dapatkan untuk semua hasil kerja kerasnya.

Di balik senyumannya yang menyimpan banyak rahasia. "Aku akan menjadi tuanmu, ini hanya masalah waktu. Ayah!"

**FIN**

_-zZenSan-_

**Author's Note:**

> "Maafkan, akhirnya aku memang jahat karena OTP Bapak Anak ini :'3 Salam maso!!" zZenSan • •Untuk KarumaNagisa sudah complete sih tapi belum publish di sini Thx :)


End file.
